


Fantasies

by bunnybrook



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: Axel walks in on Saix.Disclaimer: Xemnas isn't in this fic but xemsai is a huge element. Also gets randomly angsty because I'm like that.





	Fantasies

 

Axel slipped on a pair of socks and prepared a glowing spell in the palm of his hand before leaving his room, just in case. It was only a few feet between his and Saïx’s room but better safe than sorry. He could get punished for anything around here and, even though it applied randomly and always to him, there was an unspoken curfew he had to follow. Despite the fact he never knew the specifics, he was held to it. He was a silent shape as he crept across the hall.

He rapped a knuckle on the door, three quiet knocks. No response from inside the room. Axel pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the bass in Saïx’s voice, the sharp S noise as he whispered to someone. Axel knocked again. When silence greeted him for the second time, he opened the door himself and walked in.

As soon as the door opened Saïx shouted and pulled the sheet up over his naked chest. He held a hand to his mouth, keeping whatever whispers he was muttering in his mouth. Axel could tell what was going on immediately. He closed the door behind him and strut to sit next to Saïx on the bed. Saïx did his best to try to cover his erection but Axel could tell in the blush of his cheeks that he was turned on.

“Jacking off, huh?” Axel said.

“Don’t be so crude,” Saïx bit back immediately, removing his hand to join the other on his lap. “But. Yes.”

Axel peeled the sheets back, giving Saïx time to see what he was doing. Saïx turned away but didn’t stop him from sliding into bed with him. Saïx’s body was so warm. Axel cuddled up close to Saïx and put a hand on his thigh, making him gasp and close his eyes. Slowly, he relaxed, his breath coming out in a deep sigh. Axel slid his hand closer and closer to Saïx’s cock until he felt the sheets pressed down around it. He pressed his fingertips to it and leaned up to kiss Saïx’s neck. Saïx let him closer.

“I have good timing,” Axel teased. He wrapped his hand around the base of Saïx’s cock. “Aren’t you glad I’m here?”

“Mm,” Saïx said. He shivered as Axel began sucking on his neck. “No… no hickeys. Please.”

Axel sucked harder. Saïx put an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“What were you thinking about?” Axel asked. He moved his hand slowly, twisting his wrist as he did so.

Saïx said, “Um.”

Axel paused. He knew what this was about. He persisted, maybe he could catch Saïx in a slip of the tongue and find an excuse to go all the way with him. “Go on.”

“Being tied up,” Saïx confessed.

“You don’t usually bottom,” Axel said. He kissed Saïx until Saïx kissed back.

“I have moods,” Saïx said. He held Axel’s face in his hands and their lips slid together, wet and soft. Hesitantly, Saïx added, “I would wear a collar.”

Axel sped up his hand minutely. He was starting to get hard himself but Saïx was first. Axel made sure his hips were positioned so Saïx could feel it.

“And you’d be helpless?” Axel said, a prompt to go on.

Saïx swallowed. “Yes. At his… At your mercy.”

Axel bit down on Saïx’s neck to stop himself from saying anything about that. He felt Saïx’s cock twitch in his hand despite how Saïx tensed and made a feeble attempt to push him away. Axel kept his teeth sunk into Saïx’s flesh until the wave of aggression had passed.

“Do you jack off a lot?” Axel asked.

Saïx just nodded, his eyes slipped closed and his head rolled back.

“Do you always think about shit like that?”

Saïx nodded again. This time, Axel put his aggression into the handjob he was giving, speeding his hand up until Saïx was bucking his hips and breathing heavily. Axel knew Saïx’s body well enough by now to send him to the edge easily. He also knew enough to keep him there.

“In your fantasies, who ties you up?” Axel asked.

Saïx whined, “You do, Axel.”

Axel scoffed. “Don’t lie to me. If you tell me, I’ll make you cum.”

Saïx opened his eyes and bit his lip, torn. His eyes weren’t as hollow as usual, Axel could see regret behind them. Regret. Funny that Saïx felt anything anymore, let alone showed it. It didn’t mean anything to Axel that Saïx was so vulnerable right now, all he could think about was Saïx submitting himself to filthy hands, choking on cock that didn’t deserve him.

“Tell me,” Axel repeated. He lowered his voice and cooed, “Be a good boy and tell me.”

Saïx turned away when he said it. His voice cracked when he said the name, so much that Axel could barely hear him. “Xemnas.”

Axel sped his hand up again, like he promised. He asked again, “Who was it, now?”

“Xemnas,” Saïx said, this time louder. Halfway through the word his voice devolved into a moan. “Please, Axel.”

Saïx was close, Axel could tell by the pitch of his voice and the way his pleasured face was indecipherable from pain. Again, Axel asked, “Who do you want to dominate you?”

“Xemnas,” Saïx cried out. His cock pulsed and he said it again, _Xemnas_ , moaning as if he was the one with his hand around Saïx’s dick right now instead of Axel. When Saïx came, Axel pressed their lips together just to avoid hearing the name again.

Axel wiped his hand on the sheets and Saïx settled as he caught his breath. He lay down with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He looked empty again. Axel’s hands were shaking and he clasped them tightly together. He should strangle Saïx for doing this to him. He should light his bed on fire and hold him down as the burned together. But anger never got him anywhere. He dug his nails into his wrists.

“I’m sorry,” Saïx said.

“Oh it’s fine,” Axel muttered. He stood with his back to Saïx. He could hear the sheets rustle as Saïx sat up. He felt Saïx’s hand on his hip, a silent _please come back._ “I’ll just go fuck Demyx or something.”

“Axel, I’m truly sorry,” he said. “It was inappropriate of me to mention him. I’m sorry.”

“Sure,” Axel said. He rolled his eyes and went for the door.

“I can make it up to you,” Saïx offered. “I could blow-“

“Don’t bother,” Axel shouted, turning violently. “You don’t want me anymore, I get it.” He waited for a response but Saïx stared at him blankly. Axel felt the floor fall away from under him when his fear was confirmed.

Anger never got him anywhere. He stormed out of Saïx’s room and stood in the hallway, looking between his room and Demyx’s. He took one look back to Saïx’s room, almost hoping he would come out and take him back to bed, comfort him until he fell asleep in Saïx’s arms. But of course that didn’t happen, it was a stupid thing to want anyway. Axel sniffed, wiped his eyes, and walked purposefully for Demyx’s room. Sex, no feelings, nothing. That’s how it should be. Empty as he should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta get my rocks off somehow yfm?
> 
> Love comments and love my readers <3


End file.
